Disparo
by Ale-chan
Summary: Saga es un importante diplomático que viaja por todo el mundo. Kanon es su hermano fotógrafo que se aprovecha de la situación. Cuando el primero decide contratar a un grupo de guardaespaldas, Kanon se da cuenta de que viajar con su hermano puede tener muchos más beneficios de los que esperaba.


**Disparo**

Kanon odiaba salir de viaje con su hermano. Saga era un diplomático de alto calibre que pocas veces ponía un pie en su natal Grecia y sus días estaban repletos de juntas interminables y de discursos aburridísimos. Las únicas ventajas que veía de viajar con él eran que podía aprovecharse de su pasaporte diplomático para moverse con mucha más agilidad en los aeropuertos y que solía ser transportado de un lado al otro en un automóvil de lujo. Fuera de eso, la experiencia de los viajes con su hermano estaba cargada de discusiones, frustraciones y, ocasionalmente, algunos coscorrones. Ambos eran muy diferentes y no les daba bien eso de pasar muchas horas juntos y, de no ser por el incentivo de viajar gratis a tantos países, Kanon optaría por quedarse en su casa de playa al sur de Atenas, cosa que no sería del todo adecuada para su profesión de fotógrafo.

No había duda de que Grecia tenía muchos lugares —y personas— lo suficientemente hermosos e interesantes como para formar parte del trabajo de Kanon, no obstante, el mundo era un lugar amplísimo, lleno de instantes dignos de ser capturados en una imagen. Así pues, soportaba a su hermano durante las largas horas de vuelo y las aburridas cenas con los dignatarios. No era una faena sencilla y muchas veces estuvo a punto de dejar a Saga botado en algún país extranjero con tal de no seguir escuchando sus reproches.

Sin embargo, todo comenzó a cambiar un cierto día de agosto. Pasaban las diez de la noche y Kanon ya estaba más que acomodado en su lujoso cuarto de hotel en Londres cuando se escucharon fuertes golpes en su puerta. Apenas la abrió, una horda de hombres vestidos de negro entró a la habitación. Los extraños comenzaron a buscar algo en toda la alcoba. Removieron la ropa de cama, los aparatos eléctricos e incluso abrieron por completo la maleta de Kanon. El pobre hombre se quedó pasmado frente a la puerta y tuvo que esperar a que pasaran cinco minutos antes de que llegase un anciano para explicarle lo que había pasado.

—Lamento mucho las molestias, señor Avramópulos —la irritación de Kanon fue en aumento al reconocer al hombre les había recogido del aeropuerto y no a un jefe de policía—. Me temo que su hermano descubrió micrófonos escondidos en su habitación. Era necesario revisar la suya también.

—¿En dónde está él? —preguntó gravemente.

—Está dando su reporte a la policía. Seguramente estará ocupado hasta entrada la madrugada.

Afortunadamente, los agentes no encontraron señales de micrófonos o cámaras en la habitación de Kanon y le dejaron un par de horas después de su intromisión. El día siguiente estuvo repleto de interrogatorios, revisiones e incluso una sala de prensa. Fue un día completamente perdido y más que nunca Kanon deseó poder regresar a su país.

Dos días después, Saga le informó que habrían algunos cambios en su estilo de vida.

—He conversado con algunas personas y he decidido contratar a un equipo de guardaespaldas.

—¿Tan grave es el asunto?

—Estoy manejando información muy sensible en estos momentos y los guardaespaldas están entrenados para revisar que las habitaciones y equipos electrónicos estén limpios. Por supuesto que también me protegerán de ataques directos. Sé que no te encanta la idea de ser vigilado, pero por favor compórtate como una persona decente frente a ellos. Esto no es sólo para cuidarme a mí, sino que a ti también.

Por supuesto que Kanon no se tragó las mentiras de Saga. Él bien sabía que su hermano lo consideraba algo así como un estorbo y si los guardaespaldas llegaban a vigilarlo sería sólo cuando estuviese a su lado. Lo único que era importante para Saga era su imagen pública y lo mataría si algún día se liberaba una fotografía de él peleándose a golpes con uno de sus guardaespaldas.

Tres días después llegaron los nuevos guardianes de su hermano. Si bien todos ellos eran jóvenes y atléticos, hubo uno en específico que llamó su atención. Su nombre era Milo —Saga había exigido que los tres fuesen griegos— y tenía unos ojos despampanantes y un cuerpo que invitaba a los más sucios pecados. Por unos instantes Kanon pensó que eso de tener a un vigilante las veinticuatro horas del día no sería tan terrible como imaginaba, pero entonces Milo habló y todo el hechizo se rompió de golpe.

El hombre tenía la personalidad de un mueble. Su voz era monótona y adusta y lo único que sabía decir eran escuetas palabras que indicaban si algo era seguro o no. Kanon pensaba que era una pena que tan hermosa materia prima fuese desperdiciada en alguien tan aburrido y tuvieron que pasar dos meses antes de que cambiara su opinión de él.

En ese entonces se encontraban en Washington DC y Kanon había salido a tomar unas fotografías al capitolio. El día era fresco y claro y el fotógrafo se paseaba a través de los muchos jardines de la capital americana. En varios puntos de su visita se encontró con artistas ambulantes, mas no les prestó demasiada atención hasta que se topó con un ingenioso mago que de hecho sabía lo que hacía. Decidió detenerse unos minutos para ver el resto del show y, cuando logró acercarse lo suficiente como para poder tomarle un par de fotografías, se percató de que Milo formaba parte de los espectadores.

Esa era la primera vez que Kanon le veía portando algo diferente a su aburrido traje negro. Llevaba unos ajustados jeans, una desarreglada playera roja y una vieja chamarra de cuero. También había dejado atrás los lentes oscuros que solían eclipsar a sus bellas turquesas y había reemplazado su cara de mafioso por una hermosa sonrisa. A pesar de su descuidada apariencia, Kanon pensó que Milo nunca se había visto tan atractivo.

El joven no tardó en reconocerle y, cuando lo hizo, le saludó efusivamente y caminó hacia él.

—Buenos días, señor Avramópulos. ¿Vino a conocer la capital?

Kanon frunció el ceño y miró atentamente las largas y oscuras pestañas de Milo.

—Alguien tenía que aprovechar el viaje y era obvio que Saga no lo iba a hacer —desvió su mirada y se alzó de hombros—. Es tu día libre, ¿no es así? Llámame Kanon.

Milo asintió y de su bolsillo tomó varios centavos de dólar que colocó en el pañuelo que el mago había dejado en el piso para recolectar sus ganancias.

—Yo también vine a conocer. Es mi primera vez en la costa este.

Kanon miró con desgane hacia el mago y decidió que él ya no era lo más interesante que estaba sucediendo frente a él. Tomó a Milo del brazo y lo condujo fuera del círculo de espectadores.

—¿Ya fuiste al jardín botánico? —preguntó—. Quisiera tomar algunas fotografías ahí y no me vendría mal la compañía.

Milo no pensó demasiado en su respuesta, sino que asintió casi al momento y comenzó a caminar en dirección del jardín.

—El señor Avramópulos dice que eres un fotógrafo muy bueno —Kanon trató de no pensar en las implicaciones de Saga hablando sobre él con Milo—. Ojalá algún día pueda ver tu trabajo.

El resto de la tarde fue una muy agradable sorpresa para el gemelo menor, quien apenas descubría la verdadera personalidad del guardaespaldas. Debió haber sabido que su fría actitud era parte de su trabajo y se sintió un estúpido por haber perdido valioso tiempo de cortejo en una obstinada indiferencia.

Recorrió todo el capitolio a su lado y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para tomarle varias fotografías. El joven tenía talento natural para el modelaje y, cuando llegó la noche y ambos se refugiaron en un pequeño café a un costado del Museo de Arte, Kanon se atrevió a preguntarle por qué no se dedicaba a eso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Eres atractivo y fotogénico. Con un poco de entrenamiento podrías incluso representar a alguna marca.

Milo rio con ganas, como si la idea de ser modelo fuese una completa locura, y tuvo que toser un par de veces en su servilleta para poder hablar con voz clara.

—No estés de broma —acusó—. Soy demasiado viejo para ser modelo.

Entonces fue Kanon quien rio.

—Apenas tienes veinticuatro años.

—¡Eso es como tener cien en el mundo del modelaje!

Kanon sabía que tenía razón y decidió no insistir en el tema, pero siguió imaginándose a Milo posando para él, ya fuese en una campaña de ropa interior o en algo mucho más íntimo.

—¿Y por qué guardaespaldas? ¿Qué te hizo despertar un día y decidir que querrías arriesgar tu vida por la de un extraño?

Milo le dio un rápido sorbo a su taza de té antes de responder.

—La paga es muy buena. Además, siempre he sido bueno con las actividades físicas. Me gusta utilizar mis habilidades para proteger a alguien más, sobre todo cuando mis clientes son personas tan admirables como tu hermano.

Kanon chasqueó la boca y recargó su mejilla sobre su mano izquierda.

—Saga es un idiota y no es tan bueno como todos creen que es.

Milo tomó de nueva cuenta su taza y con ella ocultó una enigmática sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no lo es. Sólo los malvados llegan a posiciones de poder. Eso no hace que sea menos admirable.

Aquellas palabras tomaron a Kanon desprevenido y abrió ampliamente los ojos y ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda en tono inquisitivo.

—No muchos pueden ver la maldad de mi hermano.

—Soy guardaespaldas, Kanon. Mi trabajo es descubrir peligros ocultos.

Esa fue la primera de muchas veladas juntos. En el transcurso de las siguientes semanas, Milo comenzó a pasar todos sus días libres a lado de Kanon. Donde fuera que estuviesen, los hombres aprovechaban sus días para conocer algún museo o jardín o simplemente para pasearse entre las calles desconocidas. El mayor disfrutaba enormemente cada uno de esos momentos y pronto se dio cuenta de que su interés en Milo ya no se limitaba a lo físico. Quería estar a su lado para fotografiarlo, para guiarlo por el mundo y, sobre todo, para acompañarle en las solitarias noches en el extranjero.

Kanon decidió confesase una noche mientras cenaban en un discreto local cerca de Alexanderplatz, en Berlín. Tristemente, lo que recibió de Milo fue un rotundo rechazo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué? —preguntó Kanon después de un larguísimo e incómodo silencio.

—Porque eres el hermano de mi cliente —respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo—. No es ético.

—No seas ridículo. Soy ocho años mayor que tú. ¿Por qué actúas como si fuese un abuso de confianza?

—Mi trabajo es proteger a Saga y a su familia sin inmiscuirme en sus vidas privadas. Una cosa es que seamos amigos y otra, muy diferente, es que iniciemos una relación íntima. No hay modo en que Saga se sienta cómodo con eso.

Kanon no entendía por qué Milo le decía tantas estupideces. ¿Qué diablos tenía que ver su hermano en todo ese asunto? ¿A quién le importaba que Saga no aprobara su relación? Los tres eran adultos y podían hacer lo que les viniera en gana.

—¿Kanon? —el aludido alzó su mirada hacia Milo—. A mí también me gustas, pero no es el momento ni el lugar indicado. Lo lamento mucho.

El mayor no quiso seguir escuchando sus disculpas, por lo que se puso de pie, dejó un billete de cincuenta euros en la mesa y salió inmediatamente del restaurante.

Milo no volvió a pasar sus días libres con él.

~~~~~~~~~oOo~~~~~~~~~

Pasaron cinco semanas desde la bochornosa noche en Berlín y Kanon aún estaba lejos de sentirse recuperado. El gemelo estaba mucho más acostumbrado a rechazar que a ser rechazado y ni siquiera tenía interés en desahogarse con algún desconocido. Peor aún, cuando tenía que compartir espacio con Saga y Milo, Kanon alcanzaba a ver de reojo el preocupado rostro del menor. Odiaba que sintieran lástima por él y odiaba aún más el hecho de que Milo no fuese lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer lo que claramente deseaba.

Kanon comenzó a contemplar la idea de dejar todo atrás y regresar a Grecia una noche en la que aterrizaron en Nueva York. Estaba cansado de ver a Milo casi todos los días y no poder estar a su lado. Ningún permiso especial en los aeropuertos valía semejante suplicio.

Decidió que al día siguiente haría algunas llamadas y lo alistaría todo para regresar a Atenas. Agradeció que Saga tuviese que dar un discurso importante en las Naciones Unidas; así le dejaría completamente solo y no tendría que darle explicaciones que, sentía, no se merecía.

Despertó alrededor de las nueve de la mañana y se vistió después de prepararse un café instantáneo. Estaba a punto de bajar a desayunar cuando escuchó un estruendo desde la calle. Su primer instinto fue el pensar que se trataba del escape de un automóvil, pero la conmoción que siguió le hizo comprender que se trataba de algo más grave. Algunas personas gritaban y, antes de que pudiera llegar al balcón, se escuchó un segundo estallido.

Una vez en la terraza, Kanon divisó a varias personas frente al hotel y alcanzó a ver a uno de los guardaespaldas de su hermano arrastrándolo de regreso al vestíbulo. El gemelo menor comprendió que Saga había sufrido un atentado y, sin molestarse en esperar por el elevador, bajó corriendo las escaleras. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo alcanzó a escuchar el zumbido de varias sirenas.

—¡Saga! —su hermano estaba completamente pálido, sudaba frío y sus labios comenzaban a ponerse morados. Ellos no eran cariñosos entre sí, pero cuando vio a su hermano en tal estado corrió para abrazarlo—. ¿Estás bien?

Saga asintió y torpemente colocó sus manos en la espalda de Kanon.

—Alguien intentó dispararle a su hermano, señor Avramópulos. Afortunadamente falló —Kanon se sorprendió de que la voz del guardaespaldas sonara tan serena—. Aioria alcanzó a herir al culpable y la policía ya se encuentra en camino.

—Gracias, Mü —dijo y abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano—. Felicidades, Saga. Finalmente eres tan famoso que hay gente que te quiere matar —aunque quiso bromear, sus palabras estaban cargadas de preocupación y enojo.

—Kanon… —Saga se había quedado afónico y Kanon sólo alcanzó a escucharle porque se encontraban frente a frente—. Milo…

El hermano menor abrió ampliamente los ojos y miró con atención a Saga, quien desvió la mirada hacia el suelo. Kanon tuvo que dirigirse al guardaespaldas para obtener una respuesta.

—Milo se interpuso en la trayectoria de la bala —explicó Mü con calculadora frialdad—. Traía chaleco antibalas, así que no hubo perforación, pero quedó inconsciente por el impacto. En estos momentos debe estar rumbo al hospital.

Las palabras de Mü apenas y calmaron a Kanon y, cuando llegó un médico a revisar a Saga, acabó por pedir uno de los calmantes que le ofrecieron a su hermano. La conferencia del mayor se canceló y, después de responder algunas preguntas de los oficiales, los gemelos fueron a la habitación de Saga para tomar una merecida siesta vigilada por Mü, Aioria y un par de agentes de la ONU.

Fue hasta entrada la tarde que Kanon despertó y que decidió visitar a Milo al hospital. No se sintió culpable por dejar atrás a su hermano. Este ya se encontraba mucho más tranquilo y estaba haciendo varias llamadas. Kanon no quería estar en el lugar de los responsables del atentado; estaba seguro de que Saga se encargaría de eliminarlos a todos uno por uno.

Una hora después, Kanon encontró a Milo aún recostado en su cama de hospital. Había un televisor en su cuarto y el joven miraba una grotesca serie de zombies que no dudó en apagar en cuanto reconoció al gemelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Kanon? ¿Cómo está tu hermano?

—Está bien; se quedó en el hotel planeando la caída de todos sus enemigos —Milo intentó reír—. ¿Tú cómo te encuentras?

—Tengo un moretón del tamaño de una toronja, pero estoy vivo así que no me quejo —instintivamente colocó la palma de su mano sobre su pectoral izquierdo y la dejó ahí por varios segundos—. Tuve suerte de que el arma fuese de bajo calibre. El disparo fue muy cercano.

—Me alegra que estés bien.

Milo asintió y hundió su mirada en la desgastada manta que le cubría.

—¿Sabes, Kanon? Este encuentro cercano con la muerte me ha hecho darme cuenta de muchas cosas —el mayor se mantuvo en silencio y le dio pauta para continuar—. Tengo veinticuatro años y recibí un disparo para proteger a alguien con quien apenas hablo. Antes pensaba que el concepto era muy emocionante, pero ahora creo que es una estupidez.

—Yo pude haberte dicho eso antes de que te lanzaras contra una bala —aseguró—. Sin embargo, es gracias a ti que mi hermano está bien y por eso te estaré eternamente agradecido.

—Cumplí con mi deber, pero creo que ya no quiero tener deberes tan arriesgados.

—¿Piensas renunciar?

—Todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer antes de morir. Creo que me limitaré a actividades menos peligrosas de ahora en adelante.

—Si renuncias, ya no tendrás que rendirle cuentas a mi hermano —Milo sonrió y Kanon percibió un tenue rubor en sus mejillas—. Quédate conmigo —la propuesta fue tan directa que pareció una orden, pero a Milo no le molestó—. Quédate, viaja conmigo y te fotografiaré por todo el mundo.

—Es un buen plan —concedió—. De ahora en adelante los únicos disparos que pienso recibir son los del obturador de tu cámara.

Kanon rio por el mal chiste, se acercó a la cabecera de la cama y le dio a Milo un suave beso en los labios.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Ok, este fic fue inspirado por lesatalniyat y leika-kannon (Tumblr) por sus prompts de Milo guardaespaldas y de Kanon fotógrafo. Al final fusioné las dos ideas porque funcionaban bien juntas, pero eso hizo que me saliera de lo que tenían en mente. Aún así espero que no lo hayan odiado. Muchas gracias por su apoyo!

La mera verdad que yo no sé nada de guardaespaldas y todo lo inventé. Tampoco sé si te puedan dar un pasaporte diplomático si no eres dependiente de dicho diplomático, pero digamos que Kanon se registró como dependiente de Saga, ¿va?

Sidestory que nunca escribiré: Mü fue el orquestador del atentado de Saga. Saga lo descubre en sus investigaciones y un día se deja secuestrar por el equipo de Mü y cuando éste aparece, Saga le voltea la jugada y le explica que ya sabe todo sobre él y sus ruines actividades de ladrón de cuello blanco y que si algo le pasa todo saldrá a la luz. Así que Mü tiene que dejarlo ir y empiezan una relación destructiva y feliz 3 Mientras tanto, Aioria se queda solo y miserable, comiendo donas fritas y engordando.

Hmmmm... creo que es todo. Este trabajo no sólo no fue beteado, sino que tampoco lo revisé muy bien porque ando trabajando en pos del subforo KanonxMilo en en SSY y más vale la cantidad que la calidad. Jajaja! Espero no haya sido demasiado doloroso leerlo. Chuu!


End file.
